I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to load-bearing floors for the cargo compartment of a vehicle, and in particular, to a low-profile load floor which is selectively deployable within the cargo compartment for access to cargo loads stored in the vehicle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
With the increased popularity of utility vehicles, access to the entire cargo compartment can be difficult, particularly with heavy items. Even with liftable items, the length of the cargo compartment can make it difficult to access the item without climbing into the vehicle. In most instances, the package is first pushed rearwardly from one of the side passenger doors to facilitate access to the item. Thus, a means for improving access to cargo in modern utility vehicles is needed which does not detract from the aesthetic appeal of the interior compartment of such combined passenger/utility vehicles.
Traditional utility vehicles have been equipped with rugged load trays which slide out from the cargo compartment or bed to facilitate access to the cargo. Typically, these trays are more concerned with moving heavy loads than with the aesthetics of the vehicle or limitations on cargo space. Such prior known cargo boxes include exposed rails secured to the vehicle floor and on which the tray is slidably disposed. The prior cargo boxes simply move the cargo load into and out of the cargo compartment. No means are provided for automatically locking the cargo box in place at any point along its deployment. In most instances, a locking pin must be inserted into the tray to prevent movement of the platform.